


Abrupt Changes

by Cinna_Milk



Series: After, before or during Unleashed (mainly after) [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: and crushing, but they can't make premarital eye contact yet, its an unleashed fic, sonic and shadow are simping, werehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinna_Milk/pseuds/Cinna_Milk
Summary: A little bit of Dark Gaia energy was leftover in Sonic, maybe too much.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog (kinda), Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog(they're crushing)
Series: After, before or during Unleashed (mainly after) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Abrupt Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My only beta reader is google docs autocorrect

It had been almost a month since the incident with Dark Gaia. Really not much had happened, there was a small celebration and a better friendship was blooming between Sonic and Shadow, but besides that life was slow. Well as slow as life could be for someone nicknamed the Blue Blur. Eggman hadn’t yet resurfaced and no other villains had either. 

So Sonic spent his days enjoying the break, playing video games, learning guitar, hanging out with Tails, and sometimes even racing Shadow. It was nice, especially after the mess he went through about three weeks ago. He had a race with Shadow planned for later, and don’t tell anyone he said this, but Shadow did seem excited when Sonic asked him to the race. 

Though that seemed to be a common occurrence, Shadow getting excited or happy whenever he was invited to hang out. Honestly, if you asked Sonic he’d say it was pretty cute, but Shadow would murder him if he was ever referred to as “cute”. 

There was about an hour before the run so Sonic had to figure out something to do or get ready. Looking down at his gloveless hands he realized he should probably freshen up. His nails were sharpened during the Dark Gaia incident and for some reason they always grew back sharp whenever he cut them. So, he was stuck cutting them every two days. 

It wouldn’t hurt to cut them a day earlier though, they grew back fast, abnormally so. It also wouldn’t hurt to shower and brush his teeth. So he did exactly that, but got distracted halfway through brushing his teeth when he saw his elongated canines, well more the other teeth around his fangs, because those were sharper too. 

The canines were normal, those he had gotten used to about a week after the Dark Gaia incident. The other teeth? Those were something new. He got his gloves and shoes on then ran into Tails’ room yelling an incomprehensible mess. 

Tails looked at him for a few seconds squinting. Then sighed “Sonic, please can you explain what’s wrong again? Except this time you need to calm down and talk normally or sign it to me. Also, grab a towel and put them around your quills, I don’t want my floor getting wet.” 

Sonic quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his quills taking a moment to arrange the thoughts in his head. “Tails, my teeth are now sharper, like all of them. They aren’t sharper by much but there’s a noticeable difference, and I really want to know whether or not I’m gonna change again. Please, please say that’s not the case?”

Tails hummed and rolled his chair closer to Sonic “Well, you haven’t changed for the past month and it would be pretty weird if you randomly started changing now. Can I see your teeth?” Sonic of course obliged, squatted down to Tails’ level and opened his mouth. Tails shut his mouth after a couple of seconds. “Your teeth are definitely sharper, but you haven’t changed yet so we don’t know what this could mean. Your teeth might just grow like your claws.”

“They are not claws! I also can’t clip my teeth tails, what am I going to do if they get too big?” Sonic’s face scrunched up and he took the towel off his quills. 

Tails on the other hand swivelled back to his workspace and chuckled. “They won’t get too big, you’ll be fine. Now finish getting ready for your date with Shadow, oh and take a chaos emerald with you!” 

Grumbling Sonic left the room telling Tails that “It’s not a date.” Though, they could turn into dates. He was starting to like Shadow the more he opened up. 

That’s not something he could focus right now, he still needed to finish getting ready. About 15 minutes later with a phone in his hands sending a goodbye message to Tails and a Chaos Emerald in his quills, Sonic was out of the house. He was doing a light warmup run to the place that he and Shadow chose. Well he was the one that mainly chose it, but Shadow seemed to like it because he was more focused on the sunset then the fact that Sonic appeared next to him. 

The sunset was really pretty so Sonic couldn’t really blame him. Instead he sat down next to Shadow. Shadow only then noticed him but stayed still admiring the sight. After a couple minutes of that he sat up, Sonic following. 

“Sorry about that, it’s time for our race, is it not?” Shadow held out his hand courteous as ever. 

And Sonic took it, because he would be a damn fool not to. “No need to be sorry, you can be sorry after I kick your but in 20 minutes.”

Shadow smiled, he actually fucking smiled and it was the best thing Sonic had seen. “We’ll see about that you obnoxious blueberry. On Three?” Sonic nodded and the countdown started “One, two… three!” 

They both started running and it was exhilarating. It would be the best feeling in the world if this weird feeling could get out of Sonic’s chest. Alas it stayed there and kept growing gradually for about 3 minutes until he physically had to stop for a breather. 

Except the feeling kept growing during his breather. It felt familiar and by the time he recognized it he was already stuck on the ground gasping for air and struggling to get it. His insides felt like they were on fire, his bones were stretching and warping, the worst part is that he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Actually no, the worst part is the fact that it was taking way longer than it normally did. He used to turn into a werehog in a minute so the pain was condensed. Why is it taking him so long right now?

He barely noticed Shadow fussing by his side hands just hovering above him. He wanted to tell the buffoon that he would be okay but his vocal cords were struggling. Instead he managed to bark out a few words. “Chaos emerald… quills- Tails!” 

It took a few moments for Shadow to decipher the butchered sentence but once he did Sonic felt a hand in his quills, which very risque ask him out on a real date first- then he had that thought interrupted by arms being wrapped around him. Those would probably feel a lot better if he wasn’t in the middle of his bones breaking and his organs moving. He’s pretty sure he heard “Chaos control” it would explain the couch he was being placed on, but really everything was getting fuzzy. 

He felt like puking and he didn’t know if it was because of chaos control or the werehog transformation. He really hoped it was the chaos control because he could not handle puking every night, or month? This was weird, he really hoped Dark Gaia didn’t come back or anything. It seems like felt turned into was and it also seems like someone was there because he puked into a trashcan and not on the floor. 

He honestly had no clue what was happening or who was in the room. Everything was fuzzy and things were melding together in a weird mishmash he didn’t like. The room got hotter, why did it get hotter? When he wiped his face he felt much longer fur and realized that’s why everything was hot. 

That did seem to be the last part because things started getting clear again. He recognized the room he was in and he recognized the people in it. It took a small amount of his strength to sit up from the couch but he managed it nonetheless and when he did Tails started to speak up. “Are you- do you feel okay Sonic? That was a lot longer than any of the transformations I’ve seen.”

He moved his tongue around his mouth, trying to get the cotton feeling and weird taste out, then he spoke “Yeah, it was just… a lot.” 

He could see Shadow getting antsy in the corner of his eye, before, he snapped. Shadow was right in front of him examining every part of his body before he quickly moved away and nodded. “... just checking, you scared me out there.”

“Yeah uh- what exactly happened, things kinda got weird as soon as I stopped running.” he scratched his head and shrugged. 

After a couple apprehensive seconds Shadow set next to him and started explaining everything. 

He had been running and turned to his side to look at how well Sonic was doing, only to see him standing there, a little while back. Of course he went towards him and tried asking what was wrong, but the only response he got was Sonic falling to his knees and strangling out pained words. He took the chaos emerald out of Sonic’s quills silently and audibly saying sorry. Once he got the emerald out he had to awkwardly hug Sonic and use chaos control to get him back to his house. He dropped Sonic on his couch lightly and got Tails from his workshop. He and tails argued for a couple of minutes until they heard a groan and he got a trash can putting it by Sonic.

After a couple more minutes Sonic was more fluffy and a lot bigger, but he seemed to be okay. 

Hearing that Sonic himself hummed and slumped into the couch. “Why’d I have to transform tonight of all nights?”

Surprisingly Tails had an answer “Well, it is the first full moon since Dark Gaia happened. Most of the energy may have left your body but clearly from the claws and fangs you kept it wasn’t all gone. Tonight is just a much bigger reminder of the fact that it’s still there.”

“So I’m like a werewolf? What if I’m battling Eggman and it happens to be the full moon, this isn’t something I can deal with!”

He felt Shadow put a hand on his shoulder. “You did name this form werehog, and if Eggman does come on a full moon team dark and I can help. We can all figure this out if we’re calm and collected.”

“Can we do it tomorrow? I’m in pain and I don’t want to think.” His muscles felt like they had been through a meat grinder and his brain didn’t feel any better either. 

Shadow’s hand on his shoulder tensed “You’re still in pain?”

Oh, oh no Tails was already walking into the kitchen and he heard the microwave. They were worrying about him. This was a new thing they’ve been doing and he could say that he only kinda likes it. “It’s not that bad I swear! I mean I definitely won’t be able to continue the run but only because I’m slower now not because it hurts that bad.”

Tails came back into the room with a stuffed animal? It was set on his chest and hoooo boy that felt nice and warm, he was pretty sure he let out an audible sigh. “He’s lying, I’ve seen him run fast enough in this form. Though, if his arms are out of commision he definitely can be slower.”

“So what do you suggest we all do? It’s not like we can all play videogames or go out on a walk.” Shadow removed the hand from his shoulder and stood up from the couch. 

“How about a movie night? I can get an actual heat pad, you could get some blankets, and Sonic could pick the movie?” Oh Tails, the kid genius he was truly amazing wasn’t he. It seemed like a smart idea honestly, and not a bad way to spend his night like this. His night with Shadow also wouldn’t be wasted. Shadow also seemed to like the idea with the little head nod Tails got as a response. 

So no further actions where needed. Shadow went off to find blankets, Tails was pulling out a heat pad that was recently getting more use than ever, and a furrier than usual Sonic was stuck scrolling through Netflix. He ended up picking The Incredibles and surprisingly Shadow didn’t laugh at the childish choice. Tails also seemed to be pretty pumped about the movie so that was a plus. 

Tails also ended up falling asleep and it seemed like Shadow was close to sleeping as well. He had somehow ended buried up in Sonic’s side. Though he seemed to be aware because he could still talk, somewhat “Sleep… we all are.”

Sonic grumbled and rolled his eyes “I’ll try, just give me some time.” and Shadow seemed to be okay with the answer because he fully fell asleep. 

He tried to fall asleep, he really did, but he kept on thinking about sunrise. Six movies later and the sun actually was rising. If he thought that turning into the werehog hurt he definitely wasn’t ready for going back to his normal form. 

The same feeling from earlier was the start of it. Then it felt like there were a thousand bricks on his chest and couldn’t help but let out a wheeze. Which happened to wake up Shadow. Well the fact that the pillow Shadow was using started to deflate was probably the reason why but the wheeze definitely helped. 

And Shadow really didn’t like what he woke up to. Though Sonic could say he liked it a lot less. He didn’t puke this time but he certainly felt a lot more drained when he was back to normal. A lot more sore too. All the muscles he gained were suddenly gone and now he felt all too light and weird. He was stuck trying to breathe normally, what he was doing before felt off in his new lungs. 

Shadow put his hand on Sonic’s chest trying to somewhat help or at the very least ground him. “You need to breathe properly, Sonic. If you keep hyperventilating you’ll pass out and you can’t handle that right now.”

Oh he was hyperventilating, that’s definitely no good. He took a few minutes and actually calmed down, working to breathe properly. After that he could barely even keep his eyes open, in fact they did close until he felt a hand hold his face. “Go ahead, rest. I’ll wake you up around breakfast.”

And with that he did exactly as he was told, not thinking about the next full moon or how awful he’d feel in the morning, but instead only thinking of the hand on his face.


End file.
